El cáliz de fuego Z
by AnitaSnape
Summary: Harry Potter, ansiaba conseguir el trofeo de los tres magos para proclamarse ganador del certamen y apenas sin entender, se verá trasladado a un siniestro cementerio. Todo forcejeo será inútil, porque irremediablemente se verá enredado en un oscuro conjuro donde el objetivo es traer de vuelta al que no debe ser nombrado... pero nada saldrá cómo lo tenían planeado.


_¡Hola a todos! Este fic fue gestado para participar en un concurso de Halloween para la página del facebook "wattpanianos Potterhead"en la que tuve el gran honor de quedar en un segundo puesto. Si más demora os presento mi capítulo único. ¡Un besiño a todos!_

 **El cáliz de fuego Z.**

Harry Potter abrió los ojos abruptamente y miró a su alrededor aún un poco desorientado. Sentía el cuerpo dolorido, cómo si le hubieran apaleado y la boca pastosa por la sangre reseca que reposaba en su labio inferior. Lo último que recordaba era su apresurada carrera por aquel laberinto de espinas y su meta. Recordaba haber dejado atrás a Cedric Diggory, el cual le pisaba los talones y cómo al fin había posado sus dedos sobre aquel codiciado trofeo, después, sólo oscuridad. Intentó moverse en vano, pero algo duro y frío se lo impedía. Su cabeza bamboleó de atrás adelante aún mareado y las monturas de sus gafas resbalaron por la punta de su nariz, cayendo a una cama de densa hierba a sus pies. Ahora tan sólo podía percibir bultos borrosos cerniéndose sobre él. Un silencio inquietante le envolvía y el pánico comenzó hacer mella en él.

No estaba en el colegio, de eso estaba seguro. Después de haber tocado la copa del campeonato, la competición tenía que haber cesado y se suponía que habría una gran fiesta. Pero aquel lúgubre silencio y aquellas tinieblas envolventes no parecían para nada una celebración.

Intentó zafarse de aquello que lo agarraba, pero no pudo hacerlo. Poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a aquella oscuridad imperante y aquellos bultos amenazantes comenzaron a definirse suavemente. A pesar de su visión mermada, pudo identificar dónde se encontraba y no pudo evitar comenzar a gritar de auténtico terror.

Estaba en un tétrico y antiguo cementerio. Un ángel de mármol lo apresaba entre sus gélidos brazos de frío mármol.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie podrá escucharte.- dijo una voz ronca a sus pies. Identificaría aquella voz en cualquier parte, aunque sólo la hubiera escuchado una vez en su vida. Se trataba de aquella rata de estercolero y cobarde de Peter Pettigrew.

-¡Maldita rata asquerosa!- gritó el muchacho.- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

-No querrás perderte la fiesta.

Aquella vergüenza de Gryffindor le dio la espalda despreocupadamente y entonces fue cuando Harry se percató de aquel caldero burbujeante que hervía al vivo fuego casi a sus pies. Intentó zafarse para huir de allí, pero le fue inútil, aquella estatua estaba hechizada y no tenía intención alguna de dejarlo escapar.

El animago dejó caer en el caldero hirviendo un bulto, al que llevaba en brazos envuelto en telas como si se tratara de un bebé. Unas sombras que identificó como personas encapuchadas, se acercaron curiosos y a la vez temerosos, con sus rostros ocultos tras una máscara plateada. Harry les gritó, suplicando auxilio, pero ninguno tenía intención de ayudarle o intervenir. Comenzó a temblar como una vara verde a merced del viento y sin que pudiera impedirlo, se vio envuelto en un asqueroso ritual de la más oscura magia negra. Harry ahogó un grito cuando colagusano se cortó una mano apenas sin pestañear. Su pulso no tembló cuándo cercenó su propia carne y la dejó caer en el interior del caldero.

Comenzó a gritar aterrado y a forcejear inútilmente cuando el hombre se acercó a él armado con el mismo cuchillo lleno de sangre fresca. El aliento pútrido que salía de su boca cariada le repugnó. Intentó apartar la cara, pero el hombre acercó tanto el cuchillo a sus ojos que temió que se los intentara sacar de sus cuencas. No pudo impedir que unas lágrimas salieran en libertad cuándo sintió un corte profundo en su rostro. Sintió cómo la carne de su cara se partía en dos al paso del afilado cuchillo.

-Sangre del enemigo… tomada por la fuerza… resucitarás al que odias.

Harry clavó los ojos en aquel humeante caldero y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su ocupante se muriera. Deseaba con furor que aquella carne blanquecina y lechosa se asara al calor del fuego, que el líquido dónde bullía lamiera la carne hasta dejar al descubierto los huesos. Deseaba terminar con aquella criatura malvada para siempre, acallarla y hacerle pagar por todo el sufrimiento que había repartido por el mundo. Alguien como él no podía volver a la vida, era jodidamente injusto.

Del caldero comenzaron a salir unas llamas en una erupción mágica. Esperanzado, deseó que aquel cuerpo se abrasara allí ante sus ojos.

Pero por desgracia, sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

Una figura larguirucha y delgada se incorporó completamente desnuda sobre aquel caldero.

-¿Mi señor?- le llamó Colagusano.

Un gruñido salió de aquella boca desprovista de labios humanos. La abrió por completo, enseñando aquella hilera de dientes afilados y desiguales. Cerró la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que Harry pudo oír el sonido de sus dientes chocando unos con otros. Colagusano se acercó un poco más, un tanto titubeante, su muñón aún dejaba un reguero de sangre sobre la hierba.

-Mi señor… ¿Se encuentra bien?

Las manos de Voldemort se aferraron con fuerza al borde del caldero. Sus dedos parecían las garras de una bestia, inclinándose un poco hacia delante, bramó un grito feroz a la vez que saltaba como una bestia iracunda sobre el rechoncho mortífago. Colagusano gritó por sorpresa e intentó huir en vano, pero ya tenía el cuerpo de su señor sobre él. Sus mandíbulas se abrían una y otra vez, mordiendo el aire que le separaba de su cuello. Pidió ayuda a los encapuchados que miraban la escena atónitos, pero ninguno se acercó a socorrerle. Después de un forcejeo con su única mano, Voldemort aferró con sus dientes la gruesa piel que cubría su cuello y con una fuerza sobrehumana, arrancó el trozo que después masticó con avidez entre sonidos guturales. Peter yacía indefenso a merced de aquella criatura que él mismo había convocado del averno. Sus gritos resonaban en todo el cementerio hasta que aquella criatura lo acalló desgarrando con sus dientes su garganta y al mismo momento que su cuerpo se quedó completamente inmóvil.

La magia que lo apresaba en aquella estatua se extinguió con el último aliento de vida de aquella rata, así que Harry cayó al suelo, libre al fin. Retrocedió gateando por la hierba, preso del miedo y sus manos se toparon con sus gafas, que se apresuró a ponérselas.

No pudo evitar gritar. Aquella criatura se incorporaba sobre el cuerpo inerte del que había sido su vasallo. Su piel era blanquecina, casi traslúcida. Las venas azuladas se transparentaban bajo aquella fantasmagórica piel y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una tela, velando el color de su iris. Eran los ojos de una criatura muerta.

Voldemort jadeaba como lo haría un perro rabioso, contemplando entre gruñidos el cadáver sanguinolento a sus pies.

Unos de los mortífagos encapuchados que contemplaban la escena atónitos, se atrevió a dar un paso vacilante, acercándose a su amo.

-Señor… estamos aquí para lo que usted mande.

Voldemort se volvió hacia la voz, mientras olfateaba el aire como lo haría un animal salvaje y la sangre le caía a borbotones por las comisuras. Y con una rapidez que sorprendió a todos los presentes, corrió a grandes zancadas hacia el mortífago que había hablado y le atacó arrojándose sobre él. La máscara del mortífago rodó lejos de su rostro dejando al descubierto a un Lucius Malfoy desencajado por el miedo. La criatura hundía sus garras en su pecho mientras daba mordiscos frenéticos al aire. Lucius pedía ayuda mientras intentaba zafarse a toda costa. La criatura babeó cerca de su rostro, clavándole los dientes repetidamente en el antebrazo antes de que sus compañeros pudieran quitárselo de encima.

-¡Algo ha salido mal! Esta criatura no es nuestro señor.- gritó un mortífago que contemplaba la escena desde lejos.

-Deja de decir gilipolleces y ayúdanos a reducir a este maldito hijo de puta. –Gritó uno de ellos que había intentado sujetar a Voldemort por los brazos, pero le había asestado un mordisco certero en una de sus manos.

Se necesitó casi la ayuda de todos los mortífagos presentes para conseguir reducirla. El cabronazo tenía una fuerza sobrehumana y aún teniendo la cara pegada a la tierra, abría una y otra vez sus mandíbulas como un espasmo involuntario.

-Joder, somos magos, que alguien hechice a este hijo de puta de una vez.- Dijo al borde de sus fuerzas aquel que lo sujetaba por las piernas.

Lucius Malfoy se incorporó mareado del suelo. Sentía un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda y ganas de vomitar hasta su primera papilla. Tomó todo el aire que pudieron sus pulmones y sacó su varita de su capa. Las heridas dónde había mordido aquel cabrón le ardía horrores, era cómo si le hubieran inyectado lava líquida en su torrente sanguíneo. Alzó su brazo apuntando aquella asquerosa criatura salida del infierno y sintió cómo sus fuerzas le fallaban. Su varita se deslizó de entre sus dedos y se desmayó ante los ojos perplejos de sus compañeros. Narcisa se desprendió de su máscara arrojándola lejos y corrió a socorrer a su marido, desapareciendo del lugar con él.

-¡Malfoy, hijo de puta!- gritó uno de los mortífagos a la vez que recibía un mordisco de la iracunda criatura porque aquel que le había mordido con anterioridad, también se había desmayado.

-Voy a soltarle un momento y lo hechizo….

Todos estaban tan concentrados en la contención del que había sido su señor, que no se dieron cuenta que una figura voluminosa y ensangrentada se había erigido nuevamente sobre sus pies. Un gruñido sordo los alertó antes de ver cómo el cadáver animado de colagusano se arrojaba sobre ellos, enseñando sus dientes y con la carne de su garganta colgando aún de su cuello.

Harry que estaba aún en shock contemplando la escena, decidió escapar. Se alzó sobre sus pies y corrió entre las calles de aquel cementerio abandonado. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero lo único que tenía claro es que tenía que huir de allí cuanto antes. Algunos mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecerse, dejando a algunos de sus compañeros a merced de las fauces bestiales de aquellas dos criaturas. Estaba llegando a la verja de la puerta cuando un mortífago con media máscara rota se antepuso entre él y la salida. Harry no aminoró su apresurada carrera, empujaría a aquel cabrón a un lado y escaparía al fin de aquella pesadilla. Apretó más el paso pero entonces escuchó cómo rechinaban los dientes de aquel mortífago. A través de la máscara rota pudo ver su ojo velado por el manto de la muerte y cómo enseñaba sus incisivos entre sonidos roncos y amenazantes.

Volvió sobre sus talones cuando el mortífago comenzó una veloz carrera hacia su posición. Ya no había humanidad en él y sólo era una bestia irracional cazando, en la que estaba bastante claro quién era la presa. Harry notó cómo resbalaban las lágrimas por sus mejillas mientas recorría aquellas sombrías calles de tumbas al compás de su agitado resuello. El miedo había anidado en su corazón y notaba que le iba a explotar el pecho de un momento a otro por la angustia.

-Que alguien me ayude.- gimió mientras se escondía en un oscuro panteón familiar. Se sintió falsamente seguro. Apoyó su espalda contra una pared tallada de nombres de personas que hace mucho dejaron la existencia mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración. Estaba tan convencido que estaba a salvo, que no vio entre las sombras el brillo de aquellos afilados dientes que sonreían llenos de la sangre de sus hombres. Cuando gritó e intentó desembarazarse de su atacante, ya le había mordido en la mandíbula. Harry golpeó con manos y pies para intentar quitarse al que no debía ser nombrado de encima, pero ya había arrancado los músculos que la envolvían de un desgarro. Le golpeó con el puño en aquel asqueroso y viperino rostro, pero el muy cabrón volvió a morderle en el puño, cercenando algunos de sus dedos y después otra vez en el cuello. Un fuerte sonido del exterior pareció llamar la atención de la bestia antes de que le arrancara la carne del cuello y salió a tropel fuera, mientras agitaba sus brazos en violentos aspavientos. Harry suspiró pesadamente mientras intentaba impedir la pérdida de sangre con sus propias manos. El muchacho lo ignoraba, pero aquella reunión de mortífagos había desencadenado aquella noche la peor plaga que se cerniera sobre la humanidad, mucho peor que la peste negra que asoló a casi toda la población Europea.

Mientras Harry notaba cómo la sangre caliente salía a borbotones de sus heridas, a varios kilómetros de allí un violento Lucius Malfoy la emprendía a dentelladas contra su atenta esposa en el interior de su hogar. Colagusano corría como un poseso y sin cansarse, en dirección al pueblo más cercano.

¿Aquello era el fin? ¿Podía rendirse a las circunstancias? Era incapaz de sentir nada, al menos sus heridas habían dejado de doler. Sintió un sueño pegajoso apoderándose de sus párpados, una dulce pesadez en ellos y estuvo tentado abandonarse aquel plácido sueño. Dejó una de sus manos sobre la herida y otra la dejó caer al sucio piso de aquel panteón. La luz tenue de la luna se reflejo en un objeto plateado al fondo de aquella tumba compartida. Harry puso toda su atención en aquella esquina oscura y poco a poco, fueron definiéndose los contornos de aquel trofeo que tanto había codiciado unos momentos antes. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría dejado ganar a Cedric. Sintió deseos de volver a casa antes de morir, poder contemplar por última vez el rostro de sus amigos y poder advertirles del nuevo peligro que amenazaba el mundo mágico y muggle.

Arrastró su cuerpo por el suelo, como lo haría una serpiente, mientras gemía del dolor. Tras su paso, iba dejando un escandaloso camino de sangre tibia y viscosa. Estiró todo lo que pudo sus dedos y en un último esfuerzo, tocó el traslador que lo llevaría al que había sido su hogar.

Severus Snape miraba de un lado a otro con suspicacia. Aquel maldito mocoso había desaparecido en plena competición y aquello le daba mala espina. Desde hacía un rato la marca tenebrosa había comenzado a arderle la piel, cómo una maldita advertencia. La banda de música seguía amenizando la velada y los alumnos aún aguardaban la aparición del ganador, felices en su ignorancia. Salió del interior del laberinto de espinas, no había encontrado ni rastro del crío, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Bufó frustrado. Dumbledore y McGonnagall le salieron al paso.

-¿Ha habido suerte, Director?- preguntó el oscuro hombre. El anciano negó con la cabeza y desvió sus ojos al interior del laberinto.

-Ni rastro del muchacho… esto no me gusta. – masculló entre dientes el anciano frunciendo el ceño.

Snape se retiró del rostro uno de sus mechones oscuros con cierto fastidio.

-Ya no puede negar las evidencias, han secuestrado al muchacho dentro del colegio. Hay que avisar a los aurores… ¡Ya!- espetó malhumorado el profesor de pociones. Minerva ahogó un llanto que no servía para nada en aquellas circunstancias. El director afirmó con la cabeza y por primera vez, se percató que Ojo loco no estaba allí.

-Severus, acompáñame. Minerva, manda a todos los alumnos a sus salas comunes hasta que yo diga que pueden salir.

Un resplandor azulado de un traslador apareció cerca de las gradas donde estaban los diversos alumnos de los distintos colegios, que gritaban, cantaban y bromeaban, contentos aún sin saber qué estaba a punto de venírsele encima. El que iba a ser su esperanza, el salvador del mundo mágico, el elegido, estaba a punto de condenarles.

El cuerpo de Harry Potter apareció boca abajo al lado de la copa del prestigioso torneo de los tres magos. Snape contempló de lejos cómo el muchacho permanecía completamente inmóvil, no había movido ni un músculo desde apareciera y en aquella posición era casi imposible que el chico pudiera respirar.

Aquello definitivamente no le gustaba.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

Hermione Granger bajaba las gradas a toda velocidad mientras llamaba desesperada a su mejor amigo entre lágrimas, seguida de muy cerca del hijo menor de los Weasley. Snape corrió todo lo que pudo pero la muchacha ya se había arrodillado a su lado y le había dado la vuelta a Potter. Profirió un grito desgarrador al contemplar a Harry cubierto de sangre y con el hueso de la mandíbula al descubierto entre desgarros de piel. Las manos de la muchacha se llenaron de sangre espesa intentando encontrar su pulso en vano. Desde lejos se entendía que el muchacho estaba muerto y que quien fuera que lo había asesinado con esa saña, quizás lo había devuelto al colegio como una clara advertencia.

Snape se paró en seco en su apresurada carrera, aquel cabrón había vuelto, de eso no tenía ninguna duda y todos sus temores se habían hecho realidad.

Dumbledore y Minerva pasaron a su lado en una apresurada carrera. El terror y el pánico invadieron al alumnado envueltos entre gritos atronadores. Tragó saliva y siguió corriendo. Dumbledore ya había llegado ante el cadáver de Potter e intentaba que Granger soltara a su amigo. Lloraba desconsolada sobre su pecho y se aferraba a la tela de su jersey.

-Señorita Granger, debemos llevarle a la enfermería.

-¡No! ¡Harry!- balbuceaba la joven entre lágrimas de desconsuelo. Snape la agarró con suavidad de sus hombros y tiró de ella.

-Granger… debe dejar que el director lleve a Potter a la enfermería.

-¡Para qué, si ya está muerto!- gritó la chica entre lágrimas y furia.- ¡Todo esto es culpa de este maldito torneo!

Snape la sujetó con fuerza y con el corazón roto, arrancó el cuerpo sin vida de entre los brazos de la joven. La chica lloraba sentada en el suelo, como una muñeca rota. Severus hizo un gesto afirmativo al director con la cabeza, que cargó entre sus brazos el cuerpo yacente de Harry Potter. El resto del profesorado intentaba conducir al alumnado al interior del castillo entre gritos histéricos. Dumbledore no pudo evitar unas lágrimas de incredulidad resbalando entre sus ojos.

Miró el rostro sin vida de Harry carcomido por la culpa y la desesperanza. Era sólo un niño y ahora estaba muerto, todo porque él no había sabido protegerle.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron abruptamente, ya bajo el manto velado que cubría su iris desprovisto de vida. Sus ojos no brillaban como en antaño, sino que eran opacos y llenos de muerte. Enseñó los dientes amenazantes en un sonido gutural y ronco y sin que se lo esperara Dumbledore, se arrojó sobre su cuello. El anciano no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se cayó de espaldas con el muchacho encima. El zombi del que había sido Harry Potter se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho y comenzó a devorar al anciano sin ninguna piedad. Pronto pareció perder interés sobre aquel cuerpo inanimado e inerte, comenzando a perseguir aquella bandada de alumnos que corrían desordenadamente de un lado a otro, como un ave de presa tras un grupo de gorriones.

-¡Harry!- Granger intentó correr en búsqueda de la cáscara vacía del que había sido su amigo, pero la mano pálida del profesor de pociones se lo impidió.

Harry Potter mordió a varios estudiantes y seguía su acelerada carrera. Se arrojó sobre un estudiante del instituto Durmstrang, que le arrojó varios hechizos pero sin ningún efecto en él, ningún hechizo parecía dañar su sed de sangre. El pobre muchacho se clavó de rodillas ante el ataque del muchacho y no pudo evitar que le mordiera en los brazos intentando protegerse la cara.

-Quédate aquí.- advirtió con el dedo a Granger y corrió para intentar detener al muerto viviente. Algunos alumnos de la academia Beauxbatons habían acudido ayudar al chico que intentaba librarse de las dentelladas frenéticas al aire de Harry Potter. También recibieron su ración de mordeduras y la sangre salió a raudales por sus heridas manchando sus delicados uniformes.

Snape cogió a Potter por el cabello, que ya eran un amasijo de pelo con sangre coagulada y lo arrastró lejos de los estudiantes. Sus manos se movían convulsivamente y sus mandíbulas se cerraban una y otra vez con la fuerza de un cepo metálico. Intentó dejarlo fuera de juego con varios hechizos, hasta usó el sectumsempra ya al borde de la desesperación, pero ni se inmutó ante los terribles cortes, tan sólo le dejaron un aspecto más aterrador que al principio. El chico tenía una fuerza descomunal e intentaba revolverse para intentar clavarle los dientes. Snape lo tiró al suelo y apoyó una de sus rodillas sobre la línea de su columna vertebral. Tenía que imprimir tanta fuerza bruta en contenerle, que pudo notar cómo rompía algunos de sus huesos, pero el muy cabrón no cesó de forcejear en ningún momento. Sus intentos en dejarle inconsciente mágicamente no habían servido absolutamente de nada y tampoco parecía que fuera a cansarse nunca, así que contemplando lo que le rodeaba, halló una solución pasajera a su inmediato problema. Agarró al muchacho por los codos y lo levantó del suelo. El chico gruñía y mordía el aire como un perro rabioso, así que como pudo, lo fue empujando hasta las jaulas que habían contenido a los escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid. Granger, que siempre había sido una bendita desobediente, corrió a su ayuda abriendo la puerta de una jaula. De un fuerte empellón, mandó el cuerpo del joven al interior. Se levantó con increíble rapidez y corrió hacia la puerta de la jaula en un intento de escapar, pero Granger consiguió cerrarla a tiempo. El chico alzó ambas manos hacia la chica, intentando atraparla mientras se arrojaba una y otra vez violentamente contra los barrotes, mientras le chirriaban los dientes y de sus labios salía una mezcla de sangre, vísceras ajenas y saliva reseca.

-Joder… joder… joder…- el profesor de pociones aún se hallaba en shock mientras contemplaba aquella criatura que se chocaba una y otra vez contra los barrotes en un intento de alcanzarles en un incesante y desagradable sonido metálico. Las manos temblorosas de Granger se aferraron a su recia levita.

-¿Qué ocurre profesor?- preguntó mientras su cuerpo temblaba de miedo sin control.

-No tengo ni puta idea.- fue su sincera respuesta.

Severus Snape paseaba cómo un león encerrado en el interior de aquel despacho. El cuerpo sin vida de Dumbledore se hallaba tumbado sobre su escritorio tapado respetuosamente con una sábana. Tanto los responsables de los alumnos del instituto Durmstrang, como de la academia Beauxbatons decidieron volver apresuradamente a sus países, llevándose a sus alumnos heridos con ellos. La enfermería de Hogwarts estaba por desgracia saturada de alumnos gravemente heridos. Quien no había sido mordido por Potter, había sufrido aparatosas caídas desde la grada o habían sido arrollados por sus propios compañeros. La enfermera del colegio no daba a vasto con los pacientes, así que tanto la jefa de Gryffindor, como la jefa de Hufflepuff se habían quedado allí a echarle una mano. Afortunadamente sólo Dumbledore había muerto, aunque su fallecimiento fuera una desgracia, podrían haber lamentado más víctimas mortales y todos lo sabían. Snape se dejó caer en un sofá cerca de la gran chimenea, aún con las manos llenas de sangre reseca y se cubrió el rostro con ellas, ocultando su llanto.

¿Cuándo se había ido todo a la real mierda? Potter sumido en aquel extraño trance, Dumbledore muerto. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora con el mundo mágico?

Estaba tan sumido en su desesperación, que no pudo ver cómo el cadáver de Dumbledore se incorporaba silencioso y amenazante, sobre el tablero de la mesa. Se bajó de la mesa sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. La sábana se enganchó al pico del escritorio así que se fue despojando la tela con la misma suavidad con la que el anciano avanzaba, codiciando la vida del profesor. El anciano ya carecía de brillo en sus ojos lechosos y enseñaba sus dientes amenazantes.

Severus alzó la cabeza cuándo la madera del suelo crujió extrañamente cerca de él. Soltó una contundente palabrota cuándo el anciano le atacó a traición, intentando morderle en un hombro. Snape se puso de pie abruptamente, como accionado por un resorte y empujó al que había sido su aliado al suelo. Retrocedió al avance de la criatura mientras lanzaba inútiles hechizos contra él, pero nada parecía tener afecto en él, siquiera aquella magia oscura que él tan bien conocía. El zombi se arrojó con furia sobre él, pero Snape consiguió darle una certera patada en el estómago que le hizo ganar unos preciados segundos antes de otro ataque. Retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta la chimenea, sin saber ya qué hacer, estuvo tentado de huir de allí a través de la red Flu, pero unos gritos infantiles estridentes en los pasillos del colegio se colaron a través de la madera de la puerta. Su responsabilidad e integridad como profesor le hicieron desechar aquella idea. No podía hacerlo, no podía huir como un vil cobarde. Se guardó la varita y comenzó arrojarle aquel ser todo lo que encontraba a mano, afortunadamente el despacho estaba lleno de objetos inútiles.

No iba a dejarse morder por aquel maldito.

Alzó la mano en busca de algo más qué arrojarle y dio con el sombrero seleccionador. Miró con desazón aquella prenda hecha jirones sin ya saber qué hacer, estaba desesperado y aquel maldito inferi iba a conseguir reducirlo a dentelladas. Ante la mirada perpleja del profesor, la espada que perteneció a Godric Gryffindor apareció en el interior del sombrero, invocada por aquel que la necesitara. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Snape sacó aquella afilada espada del sombrero y esta vez fue él quien atacó. Acuchilló el abdomen del viejo y la sangre espesa, casi negra, comenzó a fluir de su interior a borbotones. Aquella criatura graznó e intentó alcanzar al profesor una nueva vez más.

Snape profirió un grito de guerra y hundió en su tronco todo el filo de la espada, hasta llegar hasta su empuñadura, pero el muy cabrón no moría de una jodida vez, aún se retorcía, intentando agarrarle con sus gélidas manos. Snape sacó la espada del cuerpo de Dumbledore, desgarrando órganos internos y asestó varias cuchilladas desesperadas, la mayoría se perdieron en el aire, aunque una sí acertó y las tripas del viejo cayeron con un sonido sordo al suelo, pero este aún seguía con su rechinar de dientes.

-Hijo de puta.- gritó el profesor cogiendo la empuñadura de la espada con las dos manos, asestando un golpe contra su cabeza, cómo lo haría un jugador de béisbol rematando la pelota con su bate. El sonido de su cráneo al desquebrajarse le recordó al de un melón maduro partirse contra el suelo. Al fin el cuerpo del director cayó inerte al piso.

Snape intentó recuperarse de su agitado resuello, ajeno a que se encontraba cubierto de sangre del Gryffindor. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, sin saber qué hacer. El olor dulzón y nauseabundo de la sangre y la casquería llenó toda la sala.

Sin poderlo evitar, vomitó todo lo que contenía su estómago.

Los gritos del pasillo le hicieron volver a la realidad. Snape resopló hastiado y salió al pasillo armado con la espada ensangrentada de Gryffindor.

La pesadilla en el mundo, no había hecho más que empezar…

FIN.


End file.
